


Baby Love

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: The Abigail Carsen Collection [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Definitely Not Crazy Parents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, minor minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Eve and Jenkins are acting incredibly strange and Flynn quickly becomes curious as to why.





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by Bones and then as usual Evlynn took over and made it super long. Enjoy!

Having dusted himself off after spending three hours in a lost Peruvian cave with Jacob, Flynn made his way to the Annex’s conference room, adjusting his kerchief as he went. As he neared the space that had become a common room of sorts for himself and the rest of his team, the sound of incoherent conversation and intermittent high pitched chatter.

Furrowing his brows as curiosity swept over him, he turned a corner and strolled down the short corridor that lead to the ornate room. The voices he deduced, belonged to Jenkins and Eve who were the only two to populate the room. Though he wasn’t aware of it, his eyes lit up when they fell on the tall blonde that had stolen his heart.

She was sitting on the edge of their shared desk, legs swinging lightly as she spoke over her shoulder to Jenkins who stood on the opposite side of the heavy wooden work surface. Both were in deep conversation, Jenkins seemingly providing her with some sort of advice. Neither really noticed him until he stepped further into the room and greeted them.

“Hey hon,” he directed at Eve, flashing her a warm smile.

The Guardian’s head shot around to him, her stunning blue eyes momentarily widening. “H- Hey!” she greeted with slight surprise. With a quick glance back to Jenkins, she hopped off the desk and hurried over to her husband. “Jenkins said you were back,” she said as she pulled him in for a hug, a move which he both welcomed and reciprocated, placing a kiss to her temple. 

“Yeah, got back about a half hour ago,” he informed her, feeling a stab of pain as she released him and pulled away. “I would’ve said hi but I couldn’t find you and I was covered in cobwebs and sandstone.”

“Sorry I was...out,” she replied with mild regret as concern graced her face. “Are you okay? You guys didn’t get hurt down there did you?”

“No, no we’re fine, honest,” he assured her. “You guys been busy?”

“Um no not, not really.” Looking back at Jenkins she added, “Have we Jenkins?”

The caretaker who suddenly looked startled to be part of the conversation glanced up at them and mumbled, “W- uh, no. Colonel Baird is correct, today has been a pleasantly peaceful day.”

“Lucky,” Flynn commented with a smile. “Did you speak to the day care centre? Is Abby okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I spoke to them earlier. Abby’s fine,” she assured him. “Anyway, I thought you’d be in your office for the rest of the day. Don’t you have follow up notes from the mission?”

“Yeah,” Flynn replied with a slight grimace. “I was going to but I can’t always concentrate in there. I think I prefer it in here.”

“Oh?” Eve blinked.

“Yeah, you know I think it’s just because there’s always someone passing through here and I’ve got the card catalogue,” he explained, nodding to the multiple little drawers that lined the wall that followed the staircase up to the mezzanine. “Weird huh?” he gave a soft laugh. “All those years alone and apparently I work better knowing someone’s around.”

Eve couldn’t help but smile at that. “Maybe it’s because there weren’t many people around back then, you didn’t really have a choice in being alone but now you do, you’d prefer company.”

“Maybe,” he agreed, returning her smile. It was scary how well she knew him.

“But are you sure you want to work in here?” she inquired. “Jones and Cassandra went shopping so I’m sure they’ll be full of sugar by the time they get back. You know that means Red will be laughing at everything for way too long.”

“I’m sure.” Another laugh escaped Flynn as he remembered the last time Cassandra had too much candy. “Besides, are you hanging around here?”

“Um yeah...yep probably, most likely,” Eve stammered. “Maybe the Clippings Book will finally throw something at the rest of us today.”

“Well then I’ll definitely stick around here,” he replied, eyes twinkling as they gazed into hers. 

“Okay then,” Eve said a little less enthusiastically than he’d expected.

“Can I borrow the desk?” Flynn asked. “If you’re not in the middle of anything.”

Eve’s eyes widened a little more now. “Uh...um, so you can do your follow up?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You know what, you’ve already had a busy day, why don’t I do it for you?” she suggested hopefully.

“You...want to write up my notes?”

“Mmhmm, yeah. You’re probably _knackered_ as Ezekiel likes to say, this way you don’t have to work your brain so much.”

“You remember I’m a Librarian right? Working my brain is kind of my description,” he returned with a chuckle. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“What?” the blonde laughed nervously. “Of course. I’m fine.” Below his eye level she tugged on her sleeves, pulling them down over her thumbs. “Just trying to be supportive.”

“Well that’s very sweet of you,” Flynn shot her a soft smile before leaning forward and dropping another kiss to her forehead.

Apparent hope seemed to illuminate Eve’s face. “So you want me too?” 

“What? Be my scribe?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Scratching the back of his neck Flynn replied, “Well...I mean there might be some terms in there that- that you’re not quite familiar with.” The immediate knotting of Eve’s brows didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“If I may interrupt,” Jenkins’ voice sounded from behind them, somewhat timely Flynn thought. “Might I state that being well versed with the Library and all that is connected with it, I am more than able to assist you Mr Carsen, in ways that Colonel Baird may not necessarily be able to.” Upon receiving an offended glare at said Guardian he quickly added, “Despite her honourable intentions.”

“Uh, listen guys,” Flynn stammered. “It’s really nice of you to offer but I think it’ll just be faster if I do it myself. Not that I don’t appreciate it or anything.” His eyes flickered to Eve as he said, “And I’ll be fine, I’m not too exhausted anyway.”

He began to move towards the desk but was halted when Eve scurried backwards blocking his path. “You know you don’t have to do it right now,” she pressed. “I mean you’ve been on a mission, you should rest. You might not realise how tired you are, you could just be running on adrenaline.”

“I have to agree with Colonel Baird,” cut in Jenkins who’d shuffled closer to the desk. “Maybe taking a break and coming back to your work with a fresh mind would aid the quality of your work.”

“There’s not going to be anything wrong with the quality of my work,” Flynn retorted, mildly offended. “What is wrong with you two? Is there some kind of spell going on here that I’m not aware of?”

“Spell? What?” Eve spluttered.

“I assure you there is nothing _wrong_ with myself or Colonel Baird,” Jenkins aided her.

Flynn watched the pair ramble over one another, becoming both amused and confused by their strange behaviour until the faint but unmistakeable sound of a tiny sneeze interrupted them.

Both Eve and the caretaker froze.

“What was that?” Flynn queried.

“What was what?” Eve feigned ignorance.

Flynn raised his brow at her with incredulity. “Really? You didn’t hear a sneeze?”

“Oh well, that was merely me,” Jenkins hurriedly declared. He momentarily brought the back of his hand to his face before crying out, “Atchoo!”

It was uncharacteristically high-pitched and appeared to be completely forced, which did not fool Flynn for a second. He was about to call them both out for acting weird and suspicious when a familiar little giggle echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and seemingly lighting up the whole room.

He knew that laugh, he’d know it anywhere. The first time he’d heard it he’d felt a happiness he’d never known, a warmth had soared through him and the smile that spread across his face seemed like it would never fade. It was as though he’d been witness to a new kind of magic, the most precious of them all, and he knew then that actually it was the most magical thing he’d ever hear.

With his eyes slightly narrowed with curiosity and a grin twitching at his lips, he stepped past Eve who’d scrunched up her entire face, and made his way around to the front of the desk. As he edged forward Jenkins stepped back, and there hidden beneath the desk rocking away in a little white bassinet, was his seven-week old daughter.

The pink-faced infant didn’t seem to mind her rather unusual placement, and was instead gurgling away as she attempted to bat at the little mobile hanging over her. She was dressed in little black leggings that were decorated with tiny white polka dots, and a white tee that bore the words, _‘My Daddy_ _♥_ _s **π**_ _’_ , which was one of many items gifted to the new-born by Cassandra. As Flynn neared the little girl and leaned in close, and a familiar rush of emotion swept through him. Her big, round eyes, a shade lighter than his own locked with his, and it almost took his breath away as he watched her recognise him, realising that he was one of the few people she’d become familiar with, that he was safety and home.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Eve finally spluttered.

“Really? Because it looks like our daughter isn’t at day-care like she’s supposed to be but hidden under our desk at the magical library we work at,” Flynn replied dryly though he couldn’t help but be amused.

“Okay it’s exactly what it looks like,” his wife admitted. “But I can explain.”

“Oh please do,” Flynn urged, not even bothering to hide a grin.

As Eve attempted to piece together an explanation, Flynn reached in to the bassinette and carefully lifted Abby out, ensuring he supported her head, just the way he and Eve had practiced all those months ago. The adorable gurgling that he’d come to love continued as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, much like he had to her mother moments before.

Looking back across at Eve, he waited patiently for an explanation. Both the attention of mother and father however was diverted to Jenkins who interjected the moment.

“I uh,” he coughed, “This seems like a matter the two of you should discuss in private and thus I shall leave you alone. Should you need me I’ll be in my lab.” With a curt nod at the pair he hastily exited from the room.  

“So,” Flynn began, pulling Eve’s gaze back to him since it had followed the caretaker in his retreat. “You said day-care had called.”

“Technically they did,” she cried in defense. “After I called them. But they said she wasn’t settling and I could hear her in the background and she was crying her little heart out, like she was terrified. I didn’t want her to be scared or think we’d abandoned her...so I went over.”

“And you brought her back here? After a few hours during her first week?” Flynn questioned.

“Jenkins said it was okay. He set the Back Door and everything,” she mumbled. Strolling closer to the two most important people in the world to her, Eve held out her arms and urged Flynn to let him hold their daughter, a request to which he willingly obliged. “She’s just so small,” Eve said quietly as she carefully took hold of the little girl.

“So did you bring her back because she missed us or because you missed her?” Flynn asked gently, watching in adoration as Eve held their daughter close.

Rocking Abby gently in her arms, Eve took a moment to answer, keeping her gaze firmly on her daughter. When she finally looked up, Flynn noted that her eyes were rimmed with tears. “I couldn’t leave her there,” she whispered in confession. “She’s _so_ small.” 

“Okay, it’s okay,” Flynn assured her, hand coming to rest on her hip.

“I know I said I’d come back to work and we agreed that we’d let her get used to other people and other kids,” she continued between sniffles. “And I’m not supposed to be a crazy mom that does this...but the second we left her there I wanted to turn back and grab her.”

She curled her arms protectively around Abby, drifting one finger up to the girl’s face and gently running the back of it over her pink cheeks.

With his hand curling around to the small of Eve’s back, Flynn took the opportunity afforded to them by the silence to gently guide Eve to the chair. “Come here,” he urged, not ceasing their even when she was seated. Clutching on to the hand that wasn’t occupied with holding Abby, he pulled her chair a little closer to the desk then perched on the end of it.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to spend more time with her?” he gently pressed, taking her hand between both of his, gently caressing it.

Eve shrugged, her expression still morose. “I don’t know. I guess I thought we were doing what was best for her.”

“Honey you’re her mom,” Flynn responded. “You’re always going to be what’s best for her. We’re what’s best for her, her family. If you’re not ready yet, that’s okay.”

“But lots of people go back to work this soon, I’m supposed to be one of them, I’m not supposed to be this crazy,” she argued worriedly.

“Look at me,” Flynn instructed, looking her deep in the eye when she obliged. “You’re not supposed to be anyone but you. And so what if other people go back to work so soon, you’re not them and I don’t want you to be. Besides, none of them have seen or lived through the things you have. It’s understandable that you’d want to be with her and protect her from the world.”

Eve took a minute to mull over his words then quietly confessed, “I think I want to take some more time off.”

“Okay,” Flynn nodded in ready acceptance. “Then that’s what you’ll do.”  

“I- I can still be around here, if you guys need me,” she suggested. “I think I’m ready to come back to work, but I’m not ready to leave her. I missed her so much Flynn.” Her hand gripped his tight and he returned a quick squeeze of hers, knowing how much she needed him.

“I know,” he nodded in understanding.

Turning her cheek to her shoulder to wipe away a tear she asked, “How did you do it? You came back to work, and you had less time than me.”

“Yeah I did it, but not well” Flynn laughed a little at the memory. “Do you remember how many time I called you?”

“And how many times a day you’d ask for photos,” Eve chimed in, a smile returning to her face.

“You know, the second day I was back Cassandra and I were on that mission in Greece, I asked her if we could hurry things up,” he revealed. “Not because anyone was after us or it was particularly dangerous, it was actually quite tame for a retrieval job, but because I wanted to come home to the two of you.” Leaning forward, he used his free hand to lightly run the back of his finger over Abby’s belly, smiling when the she gurgled in response, eyes seeming to light up when they focused on him. “That’s the first time I’ve ever wanted to be home rather than at work Eve.”

Whether she realised it or not, Eve raised her brows in surprise. Flynn’s job was everything to him, anyone who knew him knew that, it was who he was so she knew how much of a big deal it was for him to want to be elsewhere. The part of her that wasn’t somewhat shocked was actually quite proud of him, not just for that but for taking to fatherhood so well. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t expected him to be a wonderful father but he was _so_ good, and he’d helped her adopt to her new role too. She hadn’t actually told him that, she probably should.

“You’re a good dad,” she finally said, smiling up at him.  

“Thank you,” he said graciously. “But I mean I have had practice.” Eve stared at him, momentarily horrified. “Don’t panic,” he quickly added with a chuckle. “I just mean...I’ve spent my whole working life dealing with magic and look at her...isn’t she the most magical thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on?”

Eve didn’t know what she was more emotional about, the fact that he was right and their daughter was breathtakingly incredible, or that her husband was just so good. “She’s pretty perfect isn’t she?” she settled on replying.

“Well, have you met her mom?” he joked with a wink.  

“You’re pretty perfect too,” she commented, tugging on his hand.

As though she’d sent him a silent request, Flynn hopped off the desk and moved to the chair, settling on its arm beside Eve, never letting go of her hand. Slinging his arm around her shoulders, he held her close, grip tightening ever so slightly when she rested her head against him.

Placing a kiss to the top of her head he said, “I’ll talk to the guys tomorrow, let them know you’ll be back a little later.”

“But let them know I’ll still be around,” she urged. “To help with research or planning. I’ll just have this one with me. I don’t want them to think I’ve abandoned them.”

Flynn tried hard to bite back a laugh; she really had been a mother longer than she realised. “I’ll make sure to tell them that,” he promised. “I uh, I might tell them that I’ll be around a little less too.”

Immediately Eve lifted her head and raised her gaze to his. “What? You’re...retiring?”

“Oh, no,” he hurriedly assured her. “No, no. Absolutely not. I just- All this talk has got me thinking, and I’d like to spend more time with Abby too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just an extra day in the week, or even an afternoon,” he declared. “Whenever there’s not major apocalyptic stuff, the minor apocalyptic stuff they can handle now. I just...”

“Miss her?” Eve completed.

“Weird isn’t it?” he laughed.

“So weird. We’re not...crazy parents are we?”

“No of course not. I think we’re pretty normal actually, considering we’re up against way more threats than any other parents,” he pointed out.

“True,” Eve agreed. “And hey, if you spend time with her maybe when I’m ready I can spend that time with the rest of the gang, come back to the job one step at a time.”

“So one of us is always with her, that way we won’t feel like we’ve left her. We’ll have to have separate missions for a while though,” he recognised, a little disappointed about the fact.

“Just for a while,” she assured him. “I know we love our adventures but we’ll get back to them eventually, besides I think this little one is enough of an adventure for now.”

With a soft smile as he and Eve peered lovingly at their daughter Flynn replied, “And she’s the best one yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
